Le baiser
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Une petite histoire entre Shura et Yukio


**Auteur**: Je suis l'auteur de cette merveilleuse (ou pas) histoire.

**Titre**: Le baiser

**Disclaimer**:Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et même si je les emprunte pour une histoire sans prétention, ils restent à l'auteur et seulement à lui. Quel dommage !

**Pairing****: **Yukio/Shura

**Note**** : **On m'a défié d'écrire sur ce couple, sur le forum « **rp-with-you** » donc je me lance ! J'espère que mon idée sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Enjoy~

* * *

**- ****Euh….Yukio ?,** Demanda timidement la jeune blonde qui s'approchait de son ami et professeur. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue assez légère malgré l'époque de l'année. Elle portait une robe rouge courte et un bonnet assorti avec un pompon blanc au bout. Cette tenue lui allait très bien, Yukio ne pouvait pas le démentir. Mais n'avait-elle pas froid ? Il ne faisait pas bien chaud et il supportait très bien son pull.

**- ****Shiemi ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

**- Et bien, je …**

**- Ha ha !**

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante qui se permettait de les pointer du doigt en riant. L'air fière qu'elle arborait désespérait Yukio. Elle était bourrée. La couleur de ses joues et surtout ses gestes ne pouvaient le tromper. C'était une petite fête sympa pour se détendre après tant d'aventures et elle se permettait de picoler sans scrupule. N'avait-elle pas honte ? La connaissant, elle ne devait avoir honte de rien, malheureusement.

**- ****Levez la tête les tourtereaux**** ! **

Yukio n'avait pas envie d'obéir. Il sentait le piège à plein nez. Mais le petit cri de surprise de Shiemi l'obligea à tourner la tête. Il sentit ses joues rougir vivement alors qu'il apercevait la petite branche de gui qui pendait au-dessus de leur tête. Il connaissait très bien la tradition qui y était liée.

**- ****Allez, le bisou ! Le bisou !**

**- Tu vas arrêter !**

**- Ouh, mais c'est qu'on est timide en plus ? **

S'esclaffant, Shura perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Yukio. La jeune homme ne poussa qu'un bref soupir, toujours aussi désespéré par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il ferait mieux d'aller la coucher quelque part. Il serait sûr et certain qu'elle ne créerait pas de problèmes comme ça.

**- ****Attends, je vais t'aider ! On va retirer ses balais que tu as dans le cul ! …Attends ! Ils sont où ! Je sens juste de bonnes fesses moelleuses !**

**- Shura ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !**

La rouquine ne s'était pas gênée et palpait les fesses de son camarade. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de l'arrêter mais même saoule, elle était assez douée pour esquiver et continuer son action.

**- ****Bon, je trouve rien, je vais donc faire autrement !**

**- Non, tu vas t'arrêter !,** Gronda Yukio en commençant à perdre patience. Il allait finir par l'assommer si elle continuait de le tripoter. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire attoucher en public comme ça.

**- ****T-t-t, en temps qu'aînée je dois te donner des conseils !**

Yukio fut perturbé un instant par le doigt que la jeune femme agita sous nez. Il le vit se retirer mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la suite. Il se retrouva avec la main de Shura sur sa nuque, empêchant toute retraite de sa part, et les lèvres de la jeune fille sur les siennes. Il semblerait que les conseils que voulait lui donner la rouquine, c'était comment honorer correctement la tradition du gui avec Shiemi.

**- ****Et voilà !,** S'exclama la jeune femme en se léchant les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas laissé la moindre occasion à Yukio de se défendre. Il n'avait pas montré trop de résistance de toute façon, sûrement bien trop sous le choc.

**- ****A toi de jouer, mon pote****, **Enchaîna Shura en donnant une tape sur son épaule avant de le laisser seul en compagnie de Shiemi qui était restée immobile, les joues rouges. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir planté, les autres étaient bouche bée par la scène.

**- ****Joyeux Noël ! Ah ! La bière !**

Seule Shura était trop bourrée pour se rendre compte de son action et pouvait ainsi continuer à fêter la soirée de Noël comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Et voilà. Une petite histoire sans prétention. En espérant que cela vous aura plu ! ~ N'hésitez pas à critiquer, si jamais les personnages sont trop OOC selon vous! (j'aurais du lire le tome 11 pour me remettre dans le bain je crois... XD)


End file.
